Bloody Romance
by Nicolelover
Summary: Cartman begins to write trash on the bathroom stall, Kyle isn't going to let that happen. But what happens when the next secret involves Kenny and Kyle?
1. Bebe's known for fun

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

Chapter 1: Bebe's known for fun

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

_I feel the city breathe at night_  
_ Beneath the stars and neon lights_  
_ And I've got nothing to lose_

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

Everyone was bustling to class.

The walls were splayed with thoughts of school spirit and absence, no smoking and no drinking.

I searched my backpack, finding my phone gone.

"Cartman, you fat son-of-a-bitch!" Kyle screamed.

Everyone turned to stare.

"You don't even like Bebe." Cartman shrugged.

"You wrote her fucking phone number on the bathroom stall!"

Cartman grinned.

The redhead glared, then clenched his fist and threw a punch. Knocking Cartman hard to the ground.

His huge frame got up. Cartman laughed, spitting some blood. Then swung his fist back and colliding hard with Kyle's face.

Blood dripped from Kyle's nose, he whiped the liquid with his glove. Kyle's green eyes darkened.

Cartman threw another punch, Kyle dodged.  
The redhead gave him a hard uppercut. Bruising his knuckles.

The large teen gasped, Kyle grabbed his hand and swung him over his back: Cartman's body collided with the floor.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.


	2. Drink up the loneliness

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

Chapter 2: Drink up the Loneliness

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

_Drink up, drink up, drink up the loneliness_

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

It was a night blanketed in cold. So cold it froze his bones.

Kenny took a swig of vodka, feeling similarly cheap.

He tried to remember when he began to feel this way. Wondering if he was always a useless piece of shit.

The redhead's cheek rested on Kenny's shoulder, breathing softly.

Kyle's nose had dried blood dripping down.

_"I didn't expect him to protect my ex." _

The blonde boy looked at the redhead and smiled crookedly.

The blonde gazed at Kyle's lashes, his tall body spread out on the seat.

His redhair was just curls around his face.

_"Do you know how much I love you?"_

Kenny held Kyle's cold cheeks and pressed a kiss against his lips.

Sweeping his tongue inside Kyle's mouth.

The redhead tasted sweet, it was a mix of blood and vodka.

Kenny bit Kyle's lip a little, savoring the taste of his mouth.

"Oww." Kyle murmured.

"What?" Kenny replied.

"My lips are sore." The Redhead said, touching his mouth. Kyle's green glove was stained with red.

Kenny pressed another kiss on Kyle's lips, softer this time.

Kyle opened his mouth slightly and touched his tongue in return. Tapping the tongue, inviting him further.

Their lips melted together marvelously perfect.

The fresh taste of blood was familiar. The taste of iron was vivid against his mouth.

Kenny unbuttoned Kyle's jacket, and lifted his green shirt.

The blonde planted a trail of kisses down Kyle's body, fingers running up and down his skin. trailing his fingers along his pants.

Kyle's fingers threaded through the blonde hair, his lips feeling amazing against his skin.

"I feel dizzy." Kyle's mind was reeling.

A feeling of worry hit Kenny's stomach, they parted lips.

"You do?"

Kyle slumped against the blonde's shoulder and fell unconscious.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.


	3. A town in flames

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

Chapter 3: A town in flames

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

_I hope the fire licks my lips_

_And pulls me close against her hips_

_This town will go down in flames_

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

Kenny placed Kyle on his lap; he quietly sang a song.

He stroked his red hair softly. The blonde's lips were pallid as he murmured the words. The redhead's eyes fluttered open, his green eyes had a grayish tint.

A wave of nausea swept Kyle's senses as he asked, "How long have I been out?"

"About thirty minutes." He hummed.

"You're not even drunk, are you?" Kyle groaned sitting up, his head killing him. He looked around the bench, "Where's the vodka?"

"I tossed it."

"Why?" Kyle asked curious.

"I didn't want to be fucked-up." Kyle had a splitting headache, he touched his temple. Kenny pressed a kiss against him and murmured, "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Kyle replied. Kenny rubbed his back, soothing. The redhead tried to stand; the taste of blood caused the nausea to come back.

The blonde grabbed his wrist and pressed Kyle's cheek against his chest. He buried his face against the orange fabric. Kenny's arms circled around.

"I was worried." Kenny said, "I'm glad you're alright." Kyle's smiled and wrapped his arms around Kenny.

Cartman's breath was visible as he walked; he came to a tree and punched it, splintering the wood.

Noticing the familiar orange parka ahead of him, he bent down and formed a snowball. The snow came down in wisps.

"Hey Kenny, what slut are you fucking this week?" He said; throwing the snowball at Kenny's back. Cartman's smile faded when he noticed Kyle. "The fuck are you two doing?" Cartman asked.

Taking a page from Craig's book, Kenny flipped Cartman off, and took Kyle's hand.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.


	4. Romantic Ideas

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

Chapter 4: Romantic Ideas

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

_I've got romantic ideas_

_But they're not meant for you_

_And my bed's filled with_

_Black roses_

_To show that our love is through_

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

The two teens were in Kenny's room, the light was turned off.

Kenny covered Kyle's mouth with his own; he macked the redhead, sweeping his tongue inside.

Kyle took an unsteady breath as they parted lips. He swallowed hard.

The redhead ran his fingers through Kenny's blonde hair as they kissed. Kenny's hand touched Kyle's back as their tongues intertwined.

Kenny kissed Kyle's throat; opening the redhead's coat and tossing it aside. He lifted the shirt with same eagerness, and placed kisses down Kyle's chest.

The blonde put his hand against Kyle's jeans, teasing him.

They kissed again, a trail of saliva broke. Kenny's lips felt amazing, Kyle could barely keep his breath steady.

Kenny pushed him down to the covers. Kyle gave him a meaningful look. Kenny slid off his pants, and his boxers.

The blonde ran his tongue alongside Kyle's inner thy, then took his erection in his mouth. Kyle bit his lip, biting back a moan. He clung to the pillow.

Kenny swallowed with a smirk.

The blonde took out a small container of lubricant and coated his fingers. Kyle's fingers dug into Kenny's skin as he entered a finger, which became two. He gently teased him open. The blonde went farther in and Kyle bit his lip.

Lifting the redhead's ankles onto his shoulders, Kenny kissed his inner thy. Kenny's blonde hair was sunlight, his blue eyes were sapphires. He was terribly handsome.

Kenny took out the fingers and put pushed his dick in, his hand gripped Kyle's thy as he moved.

Kyle's eyes were dazed with lust, a lovely shade of green. Kenny humped faster; Kyle's hair clung to his skin.

Kenny's cock felt tight inside of Kyle's recesses, Kenny bent down and licked at Kyle's pre-cum, smiling crookedly. The redhead shuttered at the sudden wetness upon his member.

The feeling of pleasure was overwhelming, Kenny began to thrust deeper.

Hitting Kyle's prostate over and over again, the redhead moaned.

Kyle dug his nails into Kenny's back harder, not being able to speak. The blonde loved the red marks, he loved the pain mixing with pleasure.

Kenny shifted forward, Kyle bit his lip. They came in that instance.

Lust faded from their bodies, Kyle exhaled. The blonde combed his fingers through his bright yellow hair.

Bending down again, he gave Kyle a loving kiss and murmured, "I love you."

Kenny's scent was all over his skin. Kyle took a breath and sighed, "I love you too."

And darkness, their friends, caused them to drift to sleep in each other's arms.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.


	5. They'll tear us apart

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

Chapter 4: They'll tear us apart

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever we'll be_

_You and me_

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

_It was the last day of the school year, the Friday before the Winter Dance._

_Kyle sat with his lunch, watching the snow fall outside. His breath barely visable._

_"Kyle. Kyle!" Kenny said._

_"Huh? What dude."_

_"Who are you taking to the Winter dance?" Kenny asked from across the table._

_"I'm going to stay home."_

_The blonde frowned._

_Kenny grabbed Kyle's hand and pulled him from his seat._

_He placed a cold hand on his waist and twirled around with him. "No come with me."_

_Kyle frowned, biting his lip. Blush evident on his face. "Stop playing games."_

_"Please." Kenny whispered, barely heard.  
_

_None of the other students were paying attention to the corner of the room._

_As Kenny bent down to Kyle to give him a kiss.  
_

_His lips like winter, but his hair sunshine. _

_Kyle blinked, he whispered. "I can't."_

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

_On their way home, Kyle took Kenny's hand. Turning the palm, gently placing his fingers.  
_

_"Come over, spend Hanukkah with me."_

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

_Kyle held the mug with hot chocolate out to Kenny, a tiny blue penguin on the front._

_Kenny and Kyle sat on the couch, drinking their hot chocolate, their insides warm._

_The blonde wrapped his arm around Kyle as they snuggled close together, hearts beating softly._

_Kenny's new scarf was around them both._

_It was a peaceful night, Kenny had never been so warm. _

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

"Call Kyle for blowjobs." Butters read the writing on the wall.  
"Kenny's a fucking queer." Craig read."Whoa."  
"Oh Jesus!" Tweek said, twitching.

Kyle covered his mouth, feeling overwhelmingly sick.

His footing wavered.

The stall door opened loudly, the redhead announced, "The stall's occupied."

A hand yanked his hair, his forehead collided violently against the wall tiles. The teen then threw Kyle to the floor, punching him hard over and over again in the face.

Blood filled his mouth, he groaned turning, the red dripping from his lips.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

"Okay class let's take our seats."

Kenny stepped inside the classroom.

"Where's Kyle?" Stan asked him.

The blonde teen opened his mouth, about to reply, when the redhead stepped forward.

"What the fuck happened?"

The whole classroom was watching them.

_Kenny's a fucking queer  
_

"Kyle." Kenny said softly.

_Please forgive me.  
_

_It's all my fault. _

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.


	6. This Craving

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

Chapter 5: This Craving

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_  
_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_  
_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

The moon was a crescent, a blade of pure white. There was a coldness in South Park, the sky was pure black. Ebony had enveloped the town.

The stars were limitless in the night sky.

Mysterion took a breath, steadying himself. His cape circled around him, His blue eyes were watchful of every movement of the billowing snow.

Cartman's room illuminated.

"I'll protect you Kyle." Mysterion said in his deep voice.

The large teen watched T.V. munching on cheesy-poofs. He rubbed his orange fingers across his pants.

Mysterion stepped down from the windowsill.

"Your fucking shit ends tonight." Mysterion said.

Cartman fell onto his ass in surprise.

The blonde grabbed the fat-ass's throat and held him to the floor. Cartman struggled to breathe, his fingers grasping at Mysterion's cape.

Kenny clenched his fist and punched Cartman again and again. Blood splattered from his nose, dripping onto the carpet.

Mysterion exhaled, still holding the large teen's throat.

"Fucking tell your friends I will kill them if they hurt Kyle." Cartman nodded, and Mysterion removed his glove.  
Eric sprang forward, breathing hard.

The masked hero stood on the window sill as his cape billowed around his form. The night sky illuminated his eyes, dangerous blue spheres.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

Kyle sat with his back facing the window, the night air cooling.

"Kyle." The familiar voice said from behind him.

The redhead stood, he took a breath, before the hero's lips met his.

Mysterion put his arms around him, an unmistakable craving behind his lips.

The bodies separated, a heartbreaking pause as Kenny gazed at the black around Kyle's eyes. Blood broken beneath the surface.

"I'm sorry." Kyle uttered against his suit.

"Why." Mysterion's voice softened.

"They all know."

A tear fell. The readhead's throat hurt as sobs escaped him.

"I love you." Kenny whispered. "So what, if they know."

The looks of disgust would never go away, his lover didn't deserve this.

"Kyle, my life is so much better having known you. No girl would ever love me as you do."

"Do you mean that?"

"I need you." Kenny kissed the redhead's tears. "I want to be with you."

The blonde hero held Kyle, enveloped him tightly. Kyle pressed his cheek against the purple suit, blushing. Feeling calm in Kenny's arms, the impossibly beautiful feeling of love in both their hearts.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.


End file.
